


The Long Wait

by Calamum_Nomen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotions, F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamum_Nomen/pseuds/Calamum_Nomen
Summary: Yona has taken her place as queen and Hak took it upon himself to take the rest of the dragons out on an offensive maneuver. Needless to say, Yona is NOT pleased with him, but he may just be able to win her over with his charm.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	The Long Wait

“Yona... Earth to Yona! Did you hear what I said? HEY!”

“Huh?”

“Did you seriously blank out for that entire meeting?”

“Oh... I'm sorry, Yoon,” she apologized profusely, clearly disappointed in herself. He would have been more upset with her but he was pretty impressed that she managed to stay focused for so long. The queen was furious that she wasn't going into battle with her dragons.

Yoon wasn't sure what she was more eager for. The safe return of her friends or just how brutally she was going to murder Hak for tying her up in her sleep the night before they all left, _and_ ensuring that their route was completely untraceable. He couldn't blame her for being distracted.

Acting as official advisor to the queen wasn't a bad job for the beautiful boy genius. Of course Yona invited all the oracles back to the palace as well, so he was able to do his part to restore their kingdom and take care of Ik-Soo. Overall, life was good.

A messenger burst through the doors to the throne room with a telling sense of urgency.

“They're back?” Yona half seethed, half sighed in relief.

“They're coming through the gates now, your majesty.”

“And?”

“They're all in good health, your majesty.”

“Oh sure, for now,” she grumbled and snatched up her bow.

“No, that's fine. I'll do your job for you,” Yoon rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. “Try not to hurt him too badly. I'm the one who's going to have to fix him up you know.”

His premature complaint fell on deaf ears as she positioned herself in front of the palace with her deadly bow, waiting for the lightning beast to come back.

* * *

“Yona is angry. What did you do?” Shin-Ah warned the black dragon, able to see her offensive stance far before anyone had an inkling of her aggression.

“Oh yes, Hak. Do tell. Why would our queen be upset with you?” Kija glared at him.

Jae-Ha grinned knowingly. “If you're not up to the task, I will gladly accept _all_ of whatever punishment she has in store for you, dear friend,” he leered.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Hak feigned ignorance and whistled a jaunty tune.

Before Hak had the chance to take another step, an arrow whizzed through the air with deadly precision and pinned the back of his jacket to the ground, freezing him in his tracks. He started to sweat nervously. Her aim was getting a little too good, and it was dark out!

“Damn! Her sight almost rivals yours, blue dragon!” Jae-Ha gushed in combination of admiration and amusement. “Well. Have fun with that.”

The formidable young woman in question stomped over to her elite group of warriors.

“I'm assuming the rest of you were not privy to this.” Yona questioned them all. A chorus of nervous reassurances reached her ears. “Good,” she barked with a sense of finality. “Welcome back. Go rest up. I organized a nice reception for you.” Then she received them all with a warm smile that did nothing to ease the icy chill running up Hak's spine.

He reached down to pull the arrow out of the ground.

“Not you!” She glared at him. “Just what is your problem? I trusted you! You can't just leave me behind! I'm a valuable member of the team.”

“I agree. You are an important part of the team,” he tried soothing her with his _I'm so wise and experienced_ voice. “The most important. Your life is worth more than all of ours combined.”

“Not to me,” she growled, giving him a glare meant to pierce through his very soul.

“And that's the problem, isn't it? You have responsibilities now, my _Queen_. Your people need you here.”

“Yoon is more than capable of making the right decisions in my absence and you know it.”

“We're back early. Clearly we did just fine,” he dismissed her comment like it was nothing.

She held him with her withering stare, clearly not amused.

“I'm sorry, okay?” he desperately pleaded, knowing he dug his grave deep this time. “Now can you forgive me so we can get to the good part of our reunion?”

She struck out at him like a viper, palm contacting his cheek with a loud crack.

She was quick, but not nearly as quick as he was. She expected him to deflect it but he clearly let her hit him just to make a point.

He twined his fingers with hers where they lay on his cheek and nuzzled her palm, laying a kiss on her wrist. She just about melted under his tender treatment. He ran his tongue over her pulse point and she whimpered, remembering the time he so impulsively, so passionately licked up the sweet honey dripping down her arm.

The damn fiend. They'd never done any more than kiss and he knew how weak his teasing made her. It was the first time they'd been apart for so long since they started their journey together. How could he just discard her as some useless figurehead?! She'd more than proved herself, hadn't she?!

“Why do you keep trying to leave me behind, Hak? You can't keep doing this to me...” her anger was replaced by despair. “I was so worried...” she brokenly whispered. “I love you all. I couldn't bear it if- if- Destiny or not! Even if you all choose to fight for me, I won't let any of you die!”

Her expression softened him. It was easy to tease angry Yona. Heartbroken and vulnerable Yona made him want to hold her close and never let anyone or anything hurt her again. It made it significantly worse that it was he that did the hurting this time.

“We all have to die some time, princess. It's a dangerous life we live. You don't have to worry about me though, or any of our friends.”

“I don't want to be the queen if I can't make sure you guys are safe.”

“Don't say that. You're responsible for every life in your kingdom, and I trust you with those lives for than anyone.”

She was silent for a long moment, equally touched and terrified by Hak's faith in her.

“It's really messed up that the first time I invited you into my bed, you betrayed me,” she grumbled. “I always imagined this being a perfect moment for us.”

“I guess I'll have to restore your confidence in me then.” Her knees gave out as the implication sank in. He easily caught her and pulled her close.

“Woah there. You been getting enough sleep?”

“What do you think?” She muttered.

“I'm sorry we made you worry so much. I can think of a few ways to tire you out...” He trailed his fingers down her spine. “Help you relax, hm?”

“Hak, I know you're more a man of action than a man of words, but I believe the proper pronoun there is I, as in _I_ made you worry so much. And just what do you think you're doing? Handling me so familiarly. You're not my husband!”

“Last I heard, you weren't looking for one. More than willing to fill that role though. I love it when you act coy. You're so cute,” he murmured and stole a quick kiss from her.

She turned her cheek in defiance, clearly not accepting his apology.

“It's getting late. I have to go get ready for dinner.”

“Oh I don't think anyone's expecting you,” he gave her a devilish smirk that promised mischief.

“Where's all this confidence coming from?” She gave him a suspicious look.

“Mostly natural charm, and necessity,” he shrugged.

“Come with me to my chambers, _General_. I need to have some words with you,” she spoke up loudly for the benefit of any onlookers, as if they were fooling anyone at all.

“Of course, your Highness.”

She barely shut the door to her bedchamber before he slammed her up against the wall and lavished her with hungry kisses. Too soon, he drew back to admire her and she was hypnotized by those stormy blue eyes gazing into hers.

“Are you still mad at me, your Highness?”

“Furious.”

He grinned, eagerly accepting the challenge and moved his kisses to her neck, to that spot that made her mewl like a little kitten. She writhed and squirmed as he licked and nibbled on her sensitive flesh. She tossed her head back and he licked the shell of her ear.

“Hak...”

He slipped the top of her robes off her slender shoulders and splayed kisses over the tops of her breasts, just barely grazing her areolas with his tongue before dropping to his knees before her. She trembled in anticipation as he smirked at her and slowly, teasingly, untied the sash holding her dress together. He kissed her smooth belly and ran his hands down the front of her body, trying to express all the reverence and admiration he had for his beloved queen.

“Still angry?”

“Uh huh,” she whimpered and bit her lip as he nudged her knees apart and spread her legs wider. She had no idea what he intended to do down there but she found herself entirely unable to resist him.

“Good.” He kissed and rubbed her thighs lovingly, caressed her hips with his mouth and worshipful hands. Then he licked up the length of her lips and groaned in delight. “You taste exquisite, my queen.”

“Oh god! Hak! What are you-” he did something particularly wonderful with his talented mouth and she forgot what she was trying to say. “Never mind. Please have your way with me.” She shrieked and whimpered as he pleasured her with his mouth.

“I'm pretty sure the entire palace can hear you, your majesty.”

“I don't care,” she panted.

He laughed and mumbled some smart-ass remark in her folds that she couldn't quite make out. The vibrations drove her crazy.

“Oohhh keep going, please. I'm-” Her muscles tensed and she sobbed as pleasure racked through her body, her orgasm hitting her fiercely. He caught her as she sank to the ground.

“So adorable, the way I make you weak the knees.”

“Hold your tongue, General.”

“Yeah you say that _now_ ,” he scoffed as he tossed her onto the bed. “That's okay. I won't be needing it for this next part.”

He toed off his boots and moved to join her but she stopped him.

“No, wait.” She bit her lip nervously. “I want you to undress for me first.”

“Alright then,” he grinned and began slowly, methodically undressing, keeping his eyes trained on her interesting expressions.

He stood before her, completely exposed. Luckily he wasn't embarrassed about his body in the slightest, far from it. If anything, he was glad she admired it so much.

“Like what you see?”

“Just checking for damages.”

“And? Have I passed your rigorous inspection?”

“Turn around for me,” she commanded primly.

He smirked and turned in a circle for her.

“I'm satisfied.” She crawled toward him seductively and giggled when his erection leapt in response. “See something _you_ like?”

“Always,” he purred huskily and tackled her to the bed with a triumphant growl.

She gasped and cried out at the sensation of his long shaft slowly sliding along her folds. She tensed slightly when it prodded at her entrance.

“Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you,” he swore in a whisper.

“How do you know?”

“Because we're going to take it nice and slow, right?” His gentle kiss on her brow was reassuring. With his arms around her she felt like nothing in the world could hurt her. She reached down to position him back at her entrance and focused on every sensation. The weight of his body on hers, heavy but comforting, his hard muscles against her soft chest, the way his feathery soft hair tickled her neck, his firm lips trailing kisses down her neck. Better than all of that though, was the persistent pressure and sweet pleasure from her entrance so slowly stretching to accept him.

“Does that hurt?”

“N-no. It feels good, Hak. So good.”

“Hah. Yeah you do,” he shook his head in disbelief. “You're so perfect.”

She lifted her hips and took him deeper, her slick channel easily allowing him inside despite how tight and virginal she was.

“Ohhh god,” he practically sobbed as he sank into her the rest of the way. “That's pretty much a thousand times better than I imagined it.”

“Oh?” She panted. “You imagined this.”

He gave her a look.

“Oh yeah. You know, once or twice.” He appreciatively explored the soft lines of her body and laid a soft, heartfelt kiss on her lips. “Yona, I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too, Hak.” She stroked his cheek and he groaned into her palm, ever so slightly shifting his hips against hers. “Welcome home.”

“Feels _really_ good to be home.”

* * *

After hours of making love, they were finally exhausted and hungry enough to sneak to the kitchens for a midnight snack.

Needless to say, they were both surprised to find four drunk dragons sitting around the service table.

“Uh... Did someone die?” Hak had to ask after seeing three downtrodden expressions.

“Only our hopes and dreams,” Kija sobbed dramatically and went back to drowning his sorrows.

“It could never have been,” Jae-Ha let out a morose sigh and raised a glass. “Congratulations, dark dragon.”

Shin-Ah just nodded and slumped over on the table, burying his face in his folded arms.

“You too?” Hak's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“I'm just here for the food... and to lighten the mood.” Zeno shrugged.

“Huh?” Yona blinked at them. As usual, failing to pick up on their feelings.

Hak grinned triumphantly and pulled her close to his side.

“Isn't she cute? Go back to bed. I'll bring you something. Your favorites?”

“But I want to know what's wrong.” She pouted.

“You're kinda making it worse.”

“ _You're_ the one who's making it worse,” Kija snarled.

“You said they weren't expecting us at dinner, Hak.”

“I never said they wouldn't be upset about it.”

“Oh. I'm sorry you guys. I really missed you too! I just had to talk to Hak.”

“You do look tired Miss, perhaps you should go back to bed,” Zeno suggested. “It's lovely to see you again.”

“Okay... Good night, guys.”

They all smiled at her while she left, trying to set her at ease.

“You need to cool it, dark dragon,” Kija regarded him coldly.

“Cool it? I'm just getting warmed up.”

“Oh? Big talker there. I have it on good authority that until very recently, our dark dragon was a virgin,” Jae-Ha teased him.

“I'm a natural at most things. I certainly haven't heard anything that sounded even close to a complaint tonight.”

“Well if you need an extra set of hands or you get tired, happy to help!” Jae-Ha offered.

“Do you want to die?” Hak's self-satisfied smirk turned to a threatening scowl.

“If you hurt her...” Kija's hand grew as he seethed.

“Definitely won't be needing an extra hand from _you_ ,” Hak grimaced at the monstrous appendage. “You would touch her with that thing?”

“My other hand has twice the experience.”

“Yeah, I don't want to hear about what you and your hand do when no one's watching.”

“Why you!”

“Anyway, best get going. I promised the lady some refreshment. I already ate, myself. Buuut, I hate to keep her waiting, you know? She can be very demanding. Good thing we grew up together. I know _exactly_ what she likes.”

“You know? I was actually starting to like him too.” Kija glowered.

“Me too,” Shin-Ah grumbled.

“He's my new hero,” Jae-Ha gushed. “What I wouldn't give to be him for a few hours though.”

All four dragons got quiet in mutual understanding and agreement.


End file.
